Why Brother?
by kibasluv
Summary: Takeru could not understand why his brother was doing this to him. He had suffered this brutal abuse, not telling a single soul for the years he has put up with it. His pain gets worse with what his brother, Yamato, does to him. What happened to Yamato to do this to him over and over again. To make him bleed, to make him cry, to make him scream in pain. T.K x Matt Rape & Violence
1. Abuse

Why Brother?

"Takeru?" A gentle female voice called.

I sighed quietly, brushing my dirty blonde hair. "Yes Mom?"

My mother ran into the kitchen with her sunny blonde hair clinging around her shoulders, her emerald eyes shined with happiness as her crimson red dress clung to her pale skin that glowed with motherly warmth.

I sat on one of the three silver bar stools that surrounded the granite island counter top. The stainless steel fridge with the stainless steal stove stayed there side by side, the cupboards made of oak were close to the pure white ceiling, the walls paint with a blank white, and the ice white tiles to match.

I took a sip of my orange pop as the cooling sensation cleansed my throat. I was disgusted in Mom's plans for tonight.

She gave me one of her 'happy-go-lucky' smiles.

"I'm going on a date." She sheepishly said.

I kind of figured that! What did you think I was stupid?

"I see. I assume your not coming back till tomorrow afternoon?" I said honestly.

Her eyes narrowed as her face changed from excitement to disappointment. "If it goes well." She stated coldly. My mother left the kitchen quietly as I took another sip of the cool liquid.

She called to me. "Your brother is coming over to watch you."

I slammed my hands against the counter top, my eyes widened as my pupil's dilated. "What?" I hissed under my breath. I hadn't heard nor realized my mother had walked back into the kitchen and was now staring at me horrified. I quickly calm down and changed my expression and started to rub my hands as I could feel the pain.

"I'm 14 Mom. I will be fine by myself." I growled slightly as I stated. She stared at me silently with a puzzled expression written all over her face.

He had already crushed me, what more could he want? I watched as my mother put her gold hoop earrings in. I left the room forgetting all about my soda on the counter.

My body froze as the 'click' from the door could be heard. A cold breeze filled the room as the door opened.

"I'm here." He called out to us. I shuddered at his voice, not daring to speak a word.

My all too cheerful mother hugged him. "Arigato Yamato!"

Yamato was his name, our friends called him Matt. I used to call him that until three years ago, when it started.

"Bye Takeru, Yamato!" And she was gone silence consumed the air. It seemed to intensify with every breath making it hard to breath. I wanted to yell 'Come back! Don't leave me with him!' but not words could escape my mouth.

I shook my head out of the trance. The living room was quiet. The black leather couch that I was now leaning on was against the mahogany tone wall, the oak table only a f=couple feet from the couch, a plasma screen TV that my mother bought after the divorce was a few feet in front of the table, a couple plants on either side of the TV, pictures of me, mom and Yamato hung over the snow white carpet and lastly the pure white grand piano in the corner of the room.

I scanned the room as Patamon was sleeping on the couch. Oh how I wish I could tell him. Why I cry almost every fucking night, why I can never sleep, why he was sent to Kari's for no reason. How I wished this pain would stop.

As I was gazing the room my eyes finally landed on Yamato. His cold gaze gave me a shiver up my spine. My emerald eyes met his blue sapphire ones. I was caught in the stare as I could feel my heart begin to race from fright.

Relief filled me as the phone rang and he left to go answer the phone in the kitchen. I shakily sat there listening to the conversation.

He answered the phone. "Hello?" He sounded annoyed.

I could tell who the voice was already. "Hey Matt, it's Kari." She happily replied.

Kari was the one girl I was in love with since we became digidestends. I was only 8 at the time but I truly did love her. Once it was over I barely saw her anymore. That tore my heart wide open.

When we became part of the next set with Kari I was ecstatic. I was thrilled till we met Daisuke. He also loved Kari but she held no interest in him. After that day what Yamato had done I no longer felt any love towards her or anybody for the matter. I didn't care when Daisuke would hit on her or anything. She still called because Yamato and Taichi which was her older brother were friends.

"Can T.K. come over? With Patamon of course. The others would be glad if he came."

T.K. was my nickname ever since I could remember. I'm not sure where the 'K' came from but I didn't mind it. I watched as he sighed. I could see the evil smirk twitching at his lips as I looked around the corner but it didn't affect his voice.

"I'm sorry Kari." He sounded sad but from this end he was trying not to smile. "He is sick right now." I could hear her give a sad 'Oh'. He was lying and that I was perfectly fine.

"I could bring Patamon over if you like. He needs some fresh air." He offered.

Great keep me here and get rid of anyone else. He hit two birds with one stone there. I listened as he said his goodbye to Kari and hung up the phone. His eyes trailed over to me. My heart had stopped, I couldn't breath. I felt my lungs burn for air. He walked over and picked up Patamon. As he did so his arm brushed past mine giving me a shiver. He smirked as he left with out saying anything.

Once the door had closed I collapsed to the ground gasping for a breath. I crawled into the white hallway with wooden floors and laid my back against the wall. The walls were blinding as I stared at them. Finally able to control my breathing relief filled me.

My eyes narrowed. He loves putting me through pain with out actually doing anything. Since that fateful day I had changed completely.

I wore only dark clothing instead of my bright ones. Mostly blacks, grays, and dark greens. Other then my hat being light gray everything else was dark. I became anti-social; I caged myself as well as my emotions, shunning others away. People now refer to me as 'cold hearted'.

Kari and Yolei always ask me if something is wrong but I just fake through it. Everyone noticed it. My parents, my friends, even Patamon noticed but I would flat right out deny it.

All because of my own older brother, what he did to me. My own mother didn't even want to talk to me. She was afraid of me and didn't know what to say. Today would have made it two weeks since the last time she had spoke to me. My father was clueless. He didn't know anything or didn't notice anything.

Every month it happened at least twice, sometimes more. It kept happening over and over. I stopped counting after a coupe of months. I cried for the first year. Hell if he gets mad I end up crying if it happens now.

I tried to hide in my room but that was futile so I decided to get a lock. He broke it and he said to our mother that I was choking. Well she didn't allow the lock anymore because she is so naïve. She said for safety reason it couldn't be on. It was on for fucking safety reasons!

I couldn't stay over at any of my friend's houses because of what happened, I wouldn't stay near anyone or alone with anyone since it happened, hell I would flinch if anyone just lightly touched my shoulder to get my attention because of him.

He wouldn't stop and I would continue to suffer. I stood up and leaned against the wall because of the dizziness. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I didn't hear the door open, I didn't hear him kick off his shoes, and I didn't hear his foot steps as he was closing in on me. My mind was at ease at this moment. My mind indulged in thought of being anywhere but here, unaware of my brother standing in front of me.

I felt a hand cup my face. My eyes shot open as my heart stopped. He smirked. My eyes had widened in fear as I tried to pull away but he had a firm grasp of my face. My throat dried quickly as tears clung to my eyes.

As I spoke my voice began to break. "Please…No more Yamato…. I beg of you!" I was trembling as I spoke the last few words.

His smirk had widened and he leaned over me to my ear. "Now how am I supposed to stop with you begging so cutely?" He purred as he bit my ear till it bled. I squeak escaped my lips as the pain hit me and the blood dripped down my face.

I began to struggle and as I did my hat fell to the floor left to be forgotten. Yamato licked the blood off and went to my neck and started licking and biting it. My bangs fell across my face as I continued to struggle under my brother's strength.

I was trapped with now way out. He used his hand to lift my face as he pulled away from my now bruise neck to make me look at him. My pain filled emerald eyes met his lustful blue ones.

His forehead touched mine as I flinched away his hand moved my head back in place. "Are you going to participate this time?" He asked seductively. I didn't say a word. His eyes narrowed as his hand quickly went from my face to my hair. He gripped it tightly as I left out a grunt in pain. "I said are you going to participate?" He yelled this time.

I do as he says or I will be beaten. I nodded slowly as I weakly responded. "I-I will" I was studdering as I continued to shake.

I felt completely weak against him well sure he was older then me. He seemed please with that answer as he forcefully kisses me bruising my lips. He licks and nibbles at my bottom lip asking to enter. I part my lips only a bit but he somehow gets his whole tongue in my mouth. I could taste him as his tongue went against mine I force a moan away as he continues to search every part of my mouth.

He pulled his tongue out as he broke the kiss. He took off my shirt; I shivered to the cold hitting my bare flesh. He did butterfly kisses from my shoulder all the way down to my abdomen. He licked my naval and my breath hitched. Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smiling.

"You have to do something as well T.K." I felt the hairs on my neck stand as he said my nick name. "Fuck you." I hissed finally having courage to fight back but it all vanished as he grabbed me by the neck and tossed me to the floor, with my head bashing into the hardwood flooring.

He grabbed my leg as he dragged me off to his room. I felt blood trickle down my face from the impact. He dragged me into the middle of the room, turned around locked the door and sat on the nice forest green sheets and waited for me to do something.

I sat up hold my head as the blood continued to pour. Yamato gave an amused smile at the amount of blood. "Do something." He ordered as i wiped the blood away with my arm. I didn't move just glared at the corner of my eye.

His smile vanished. "Playing the hard way now? Eh fine by me." I started to crawl backwards intill i finally could get up. My back hit the wall. Yamato started to laugh as he could see in my eyes, 'I'm Totally fucked!'

Yamato stopped laughing as he was only a few inches from me. "Now T.K. I really don't want to hurt you." He chuckled as those sadistic eyes watched me. He gave me a bruising kiss. I bit down on his bottom lip. He hissed at the pain. His hands clasped both sides of my head as he smashed it against the wall.

I felt numb. My body fell to the ground as Yamato stepped out of the way. I hit the ground hard as my hand shakily went to the back of my head. I turned my body as I looked at Yamato. My eyes trailed over to the now blood stained wall.

"Had enough?" He stared down at me coldly. Why me? Why my own brother? I couldn't move. Everything was blurry for a moment. I tried to get up but fell back down. I could hear his chuckling as it echoed in my ears as well as my heart beat. I wouldn't be surprised right now if I had brain damage.

I watched as he knelt down beside me. He tilted his head as if he was a confused animal. "Feeling a bit dizzy?" His voice tried to sound concerned. "Well that will change in a bit." His eyes shown that sadistic and lustful shine again. His hand reached for my head. I jerked away but not far enough as his fingers weaved in with my blood stained hair.

I cried out in pain as he dragged me and tossed me onto his bed. I couldn't do anything. My mind was in a fog. The small light shining from the windowpained my eyes. I closed my eyes as the world was spinning. I could hear the sliding of his side table drawer opening.

I felt cold metal clasp around my wrist and then around one of the beds bars and around my other wrist. "Handcuffs?" I whispered quietly. I tried to wiggle but they just ended up cutting my wrists. I hissed in pain as my brother amusingly watched. I opened my eyes half lidded as i stared at Yamato with hatred.

"A little toy I bought." He chuckled. ", decided to try it on you." He leaned over and licked my lips as he used his hands to take off my cargos and my boxers. I growled but didn't do anythng, no i couldn't do anything. I shivered as my boxers were slowly taken away.

He moved down and licked the tip of my member. A jolt went through my body. I forced a moan back but he took it all in and started to suck. My mind was saying no but my body was already trained for this. I moaned loudly finally not able to control it. I bucked in his mouth and I could feel him starting to gag. My breathing hitched as I came in his mouth. He licked his lips as he swallowed it all.

"You...bastard..." I whispered those venomous words between pants. He licked the blood off my forehead as I tugged on the handcuffs trying to escape. "You're not usually this fiesty." He chuckled. "but I like it."

He kissed me and I could taste my own cum and the metallic taste from his lips. He took off his pants quickly as I started to tug at the demon metal attached to my wrists. The only thing I was getting closer to was slitting my wrists as the handcuffs dug into them. That would be nice to die right now.

He positioned himself and he gave me this evil smirk. "This is for begging me to stop." He chuckled as he slammed it into me. I screamed at the top of my lungs. No one would ever hear me as Yamato's room was sound proof thanks to his guitar. He was getting rougher and blood started to drip out.

I screamed over and over again as he kept on going. My mouth finally to dry to scream just gasped. He final released himself and almost collapsed. I was crying, i was broken once again. He glared at me for a second as he pulled out and took the handcuffs off and tossed them across the room with a small 'cling'. He got up and took his pants.

"Take a shower when you're done…" He said and left. He wasn't coming back. As usual he probably is going to have a shower and leave.

I started to cry as I curled myself into a ball. I was in too much pain to even move. Blood stained the walls, the floors, the bed and me. I was broken once more and probably will be broken at least another 100 times. I eventually cried my self to sleep everytime but thanks to my head being bashed in the darkness consumed me.

Hoping maybe I might die this time as I dream.

XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued...

I feel like a horrible person right now for writing this.

Amber: WHY Kayc?

Me: Good question but i want to cry *starts to tear*

Amber: Your not the only one.... *already has been crying*

please review as they help me become a better writer.


	2. Reminder

Why Brother?

I felt a cold breeze as my eyes slowly opened. I went to stretched and gasped. My body was stiff and cold. I looked around to find I was still in Yamato's room. It was dark in the room. I couldn't see as I as I manage to move my aching body off the bed and hit the floor.

"Gahh..." I hissed.

The room began to spin as I stood up. A shiver ran up my spine as I saw the blood on the floor. I walked into the dark hallway. I looked carefully around the hall and held on to the walls. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door quietly. I let out a deep breath not realizing I had been holding it.

I stared at the wall. I couldn't think. I started the shower and sat there letting the water beat down on me. This happens every time. I knew Yamato had already a left long time ago, before I woke up. Always it's the same thing.

"GAH!" I screamed and jumped out of the shower. "Why…Do I keep doing that…" And every time I forget the shower gets cold.

I sighed quietly and turned off the shower, got a white fluffy towel and headed to my room. I put on stared at my room. I bit on my bottom lip and shook my head. It's unfair, just unfair.

I walked over to my opened closet… It sort of reminds me of an Ikea catalogue. I pulled out a pair of black cargos with the chain and a pair of red boxers. I put them on and went to the long mirror behind my door.

"How am I going to explain this one…" I asked my self as I reached my hand to the gash above my eyebrow. I closed the door and fell on to my plush bed. I stared at the clock at my bedside. I would have to be school very soon. The sun was now shining through the window. I blinked and closed my eyes.

_U stood there staring at the rain. Mom was on another date. I wondered where Matt had gone. I remembered as he smiled and said something about this will change every thing. My heart had stopped when the door slammed open and shut. I let out my breath._

"_MATT YOU SCARED ME!" I yelled._

_No response._

"_Matt?" I called again and walked into the kitchen where I could see Matt standing there. His head held down. He was panting heavily and soaked to the bone._

"_Did you leave your umbrella? You should remember! I told you-"_

"_Shut up…."_

_I blinked for a second and stared at him. "Matt are you okay?"_

"_I said shut up…" He mumbled._

_I had a feeling I shouldn't but couldn't help it. I walked over to him and tugged on his dark green long-sleeved shirt. "Matt…What happened at-" "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP1" He screamed. All I could see was white and a big pain. I blinked a couple times._

_My eyes went wide as I held my face in my palm. He had hit me. He never had done that. I trembled as I spoke. "Matt…Why did you…" I couldn't finish it. I could see his cold gaze staring down at me. I took a step back from him. He took a step forward as I took another step back. "Matt?"_

_His eyes stared at me and he mumbled something out of my hearing._

My heart stopped as my alarm went off. I was shaking as I sat up. I bit my lip and wrapped my arms around myself. I hadn't had that memory come back for awhile. I looked at my noisy clock. 7:34a.m. Time to get ready. I took my shirt with the band Rise Against on it.

I took my bag off the floor and headed out of my room. Along down the corridor I picked up my hat and grabbed and apple out of the kitchen. Put on my shoes and locked the door. Another day of school is upon me.

Riding the subway wasn't too bad. Not like when I was back then. Time flew by as I left the subway and a walked to the school. I felt eyes stare at me as I walked past a few of the weed heads at the gates. I walked into the school yard and headed for the main doors. I'm glad it was Friday and the week would end. I counted the lockers till I found mine. 666. I had to laugh at how ironically I got this locker. I did the combination and opened.

"T.K.!!!!" The scream yelled. I looked slightly around my locker and hid back behind it. Great here they come.

A brown haired girl looked around my locker. She wore a pink long-sleeve and a short beige skirt with brown boot things that are heels. I so don't know what they are.

"What's up T.K?" She said full of cheerfulness.

"C'mon Kari let's go to the caf." Daisuke whined coming up behind her with the others.

Yolie smiled at me. "Ignore Davis.'

"I always do." I replied as I continued to get my things out of my locker.

'Hey!" Daisuke yelled t me. "You should listen to me!"

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night…" I said as I locked my locker. Kari tugged on my shirt and dragged me away from the others. "Class is about to start." I could hear in the background Yolie laughing. She was most likely dragging Daisuke away. Everyone calls him by Davis but I prefer using his real name. It's just so fun to piss him off with it.

The day went on and classes went by. Finally the bell for lunch went off. I wasn't hungry and walked off towards the end of the school where no one is at this time. I stared at one of the windows that I was passing by and I could see Daisuke and Ken playing soccer in the field and everyone else was cheering. I use to be there once upon a time. I sighed and continued to down the school corridor.

Lunch was over just as fast as it began. More classes and finally I was out. I can't focus on work anymore. I started walking out of the building and got jumped by…

"IZZY!" I growled as I looked at him. Izzy just smiled and laughed. "Kari told me and the others to come. She wanted all of us to go out for ice cream." When was I supposed to be told this? I nodded and saw out the corner of my eye Daisuke, Kari, Yolie, and Ken. I walked with Izzy as the others hurried up.

By the time we all got to the ice cream shop we had met Mimi, Sora, Joe, Taichi, and Cody. They all were talking and laughing as they ran around the park playing games. I sat off to the side on an old wooden bench. I was glad Yamato wasn't here.

"Takeru.." I jumped slightly at the call of my name. I didn't notice Ken had sat down beside me.

"Oh Ken. You scared me." I trailed off. "Umm what's up?" I said but I had a feeling Ken already had a topic in mind.

"Takeru… I have to say everyone is worried about you." He started. "Is there something wrong? I won't tell anyone."

Everything rushed through my head at once but rage had filled me. "It's nothing." I said shapely. I looked over to Ken as he gave me a surprised look.

"T.K., KEN! C'mon were going to get ice cream now." Sora called with Yolie. Kari smiled, as she, Daisuke, Cody, Izzy, and Joe were ready to turn around.

Ken turned to me after looking at them. "You should tell one of us soon okay."

I got up and took my bag. "I'm going…"

I felt my arm get grabbed and jolted me back as I tried to walk away. "Let go!" I growled. Ken stared at me. "T.K. Whatever it is it's only going to get worse." All I saw was white as my patience level wore thin.

I didn't notice Mimi had gotten close to where she could hear us. I didn't notice Ken's eyes widen, and sure hell didn't notice when my fist flew through the air and got Ken right in the face and sent him flying. I stared down at Ken. He stared up at me blink furiously. I could feel Mimi's eyes staring at me. The others had turned around and only say Ken on the ground and me standing only a meter from him.

My eyes shot over to Mimi and I could hear her slightly mumble. "T.K.?" and only one thought went through my mind. Run. And that's what I did. My legs just started going. I could hear everyone shouting back at me. Their voices echoed at the back of my mind. I was afraid for a reason and then the memory flash brought it back.

_I stared up at Matt, terrified. I got up and ran down the hall. I could hear Matt's footsteps close behind me and I ran around the living room to the front door. Just when my fingertips touched the doorknob I was pulled back, and I screamed._

I started to cry as the thought reentered my mind. I was close to the entrance of the park. I started to run in till I stopped dead in my tracks.

"No… Not this time… Why…" I couldn't make a full sentence as the tears started to well up in my eyes. I fell on to my knees; I just crumbled at the sight of him. I stared at the ground till he made me looks up.

"Guess it was that bad huh?" Sarcasm enlaced his voice.

"Leave me alone…" I cried, no I pleaded. "Please Yamato!"

"This is embarrassing you realize. What are you going to do to make up for it?" He snarled slightly, almost like a savage animal. My eyes had widened. I shook my head side to side as he helped me up and forced me to walk. My body had already given up and my mind was already to collapse.

What felt like hours. I was home. Yamato placed me on the couch. I was afraid till I heard a cheerful cry. "Yamato, what happened to Takeru?" I let out a deep breath of relief. My mother was home. "Oh he fainted in the park earlier. Izzy called me to pick him up." I winced for a second at that lie.

"Oh really?" I heard her pause. "Tai didn't call?" I growled at that name. "No Mom. Tai didn't have his cell." He chuckled lightly. I rolled my eyes as I forced myself up.

"Oh I thought you had to work late tonight?" I paused. That's why he came to the park. I got up and walked into the kitchen where Yamato and my mother were. She didn't notice my presence. Always Yamato was the eye of her affection. I'm ignored if he is around because he can do no wrong. She talked quickly saying she only came by to grab some work she left at home. She was gone within a few minutes.

I now stood in the hallway, leaning on the wall. As soon as the door clicked hell came back with fury. I was weak, physically and mentally weak. He came up and hugged me. I could feel his breath on my skin and the hairs on my neck stood up.

My eyesight was blurry and I tried to shove him away. He lets go and mumbled something and left. I leaned against the wall. I was shaking and feel to the ground. This was all too strange. He just left without doing anything. I was all to tired to move and started to cry.

I hugged my knees and laid my forehead on them.

Hours went by and before I knew it my mother had come home. I had already gone to my room. As I lay there on the green sheets a small light appeared, coming from my door. I knew my mom was checking on me. Just a second and the door had closed once again.

I close my eyes and continued to cry.

_I screamed at the top of my longs as I was tossed into Matt's room. I ran to the other side and faced him while leaning on the wall terrified. Screaming wouldn't help, as Matt's room was sound proof due to his guitar practice annoying the neighbors._

_I fell to my knees, tears still streaming down my face._

"_Matt what's wrong with you?" I cried._

_He just stared at me with an angered expression. His eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched. I shuddered and quieted immediately. I was afraid._

_I covered my arms over my face as Matt walked over waiting for the next blow. He grabbed both my wrists and pulled me up in till I was off the ground at my regular height. My arms over my head I started kicking trying to fend him off. I didn't want to be hit again. He pushed his body against mine so I couldn't kick. His other hand grabbed my throat and tightened around it. I started gasping for air._

"_I'm sorry it will be like this…" I managed to hear him whisper before his lips crashed down on to mine. My eyes were wide with shock and my body froze. Did he just?_

_I didn't realize his hand left my throat till I noticed I could breathe. He had taken off his studded belt. He let go and chuckled under his breath. He had gone crazy!_

_He quickly took off my shirt and turned me to face the wall. I slammed into it full force, accidently biting my lip in the process. I tried to move but he tied my hands with the belt. His hands grabbed around mine and tossed me onto his bed. I was flipped onto my stomach and I could feel Matt get on the bed with one leg on each side of me. I tried to get loose but the studs on the belt only dug further into my skin. I let out a small whimper in pain. I had my head turned on the bed, at the corner of my eye I could see Matt's shirt was already off and he was taking my pants off. His legs had me straddled so I couldn't fight back._

_At once my boxers and pants were gone. My flushed in embarrassment as he looked at me. Matt already unzipped this pants. He took out a bottle from his bedside table drawer and squirted some on to his hands. I didn't notice to now that his dick was out. All the pieces suddenly came together in my mind, and I snapped. My wrists were already bleeding from struggling._

"_This will hurt a lot more if you move." He whispered as he stuck one finger in._

_I screamed at the evasion. It was too uncomfortable. My throat hurt too much from screaming. Another two fingers were added in._

_My eyes fluttered closed as I was being stretched. I had lost all hope. I felt something poke me. I began to scream and attempt to kick realizing something was about to replace the fingers. He held my waist down as he entered quickly. I began to cry even more furiously in pain. He slid in and out. I could feel the blood dripping down my leg. All I could muster was a muffled whine and a moan. He hit a spot and I cried out differently. This actually felt good? No it's bad!_

_He repeatedly went at a fast paced rhythm._

_I was seeing stars as I moaned before coming. The embarrassment and humility replaced the old feeling of pure bliss. I felt completely guilty and he wasn't done. He kept aiming for that spot and my eyes felt liked they rolled in my head. It was painful but as he kept hitting it I lost control of my mind._

_Finally he came and I came again. We sat there panting. The pain hit me full on and I let out s yelp in pain. My watery eyes stared up at my brother. He stared at me and continued over and over again._

I woke up screaming and shaking. My mother knocked on my door.

"Takeru is everything okay? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I managed to choke out of the silent sobs I made.


	3. Shot

Why Brother

I waited in till what felt like forever, and then go up. I looked at myself in the mirror and checked the gash above my eyebrow. I sighed as I felt the back of my head. Sure fucking enough there was a small gash back there too.

"Life fucking sucks…" I mumble to myself.

I walked over to my Ikea closet and changed. Dark green boxers, same cargos I was wearing before, and a black shirt with red lettering saying "Die Hard". It was a good movie and the shirt is sweet. I opened my door and walked down the blinding hallway to the kitchen. I guess someone threw out my pop. I decided regular oatmeal was today's choice.

As it was cooking in the microwave I pondered about last night. Yamato actions were unusual. When he has the chance he will do it. Why didn't he? Sickness enveloped my body as my dream replayed in my head. I started to shake and shiver as the memory was as vivid as if it were happening now repeated.

I walked off to the washroom and splashed cold water over my face to snap myself back to reality but it was part of my reality wasn't it?

The beeping of the microwave could be heard from down the hall as my food was ready. I looked n the mirror wide eye. Was I ready to face the world today?

I forced myself to eat as I remembered punching Ken in the face. _'Fuck now I have to say I'm sorry…' _It's not like I meant to do that at all. It just happened. Just like that. I could feel that small voice in my head nag at me. Saying that I just was ashamed, and you didn't want anyone to know. I smack my face on the counter top to stop the voice. I leaned up holding my head with a long groan.

"I shouldn't have fucking done that…" I moaned in pain as I tossed my dishes into the silver sink and went to the living room to grab my bag.

Patamon had looked up at me. "T.K. is something wrong?" He was watching the news about robberies in the last past week and how the man had a gun and was searching for someone.

I looked into those blue eyes and shook my head. "No its find just didn't sleep very well." I respond with a smile. I can tell he wasn't buying it but nodded none the less and went back to watching the news. I tried to be cheerful as I grabbed my bag and went to the door.

"See ya later Patamon." I called out and slipped my shoes on. All I saw was a flash of orange and a call out of "be careful" before the door closed.

I kept thinking what I was going to say to everyone when I got to school. None of the reasons I came up with made sense. I wish the subway right now would take hours. My dream kept creeping into the back of my mind as I was trying to make up an excuse. I didn't notice tears started t go down my cheeks. I rubbed the back of my hand across my face as a woman was staring at me giving me a puzzled look.

Again that anger came as I didn't want her staring at me. Normally I would just not make eye contact but this time I glared and stared at her. She blinked a couple times then looked away.

"What the fuck were you looking at?" I whisper quietly and her heads jerks in my direction as I get off. I knew she had heard me but right now I didn't give a fuck.

I walked to my locker avoiding everyone's eye contact. I bet a few people have heard now and I could feel their eyes staring at me. I opened the devil's locker after opening the lock. I grabbed my stufgf and slammed my locker.

I gasped. "Jesus Kari!" I stopped to catch my breath. "You fucking scared me to death." I said lowering my head as my hand rested upon my closed locker.

Kari stood there with her hands on her hips. This time she was wearing a pink sweater but still the same skirt and boots. It had 1998 in big, bold, brown letters.

"What the fuck happened between you and Ken yesterday?" She shouted angrily and people's eyes turned towards us. Just my luck, now Kari is pissed. The only time Kari swears is if she is pissed. I am guessing this is one of those times.

"Well…" I paused. "That's kind of hard to explain really…" My voice lowed as I spoke.

Kari's face was slightly red with anger but her expression changed as she sighed. "T.K…" She whined.

I watched as she looked at her cell phone. "C'mon let's get to class." She whispered and I nodded and just followed.

Just one great fucking morning!

Apparently I agreed to going with Kari, Ken, Taichi, and Daisuke to grab a drink at a café to make it up to Ken. Of course Daisuke was coming but it's not like I really care to begin with.

I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open in my last class and eventually I blacked out.

_I arched my back and cried out as a bolt of lightning flashed and shook the building. I came down from the sensation and the white spots left me once again. I looked up at my brother…No he once was my brother. This was a monster._

_He smirked as he panted lightly but I could see sadness in his eyes. My throat was now to dry as I tried to speak between sobs. "Matt… W-why?" That was all I could muster up. It was the only question I wished answered._

_He stared at me and pulled something out of the drawer in the bedside table. It was a cloth. "Because…" He started, "…I want to forget…"_

_My eyes were all dried out and sore as I watched him lean over my shoulder and bite hard. I left out a cracked cry. He chuckled as he licked the blood off and grabbed both my arms. He tied them with the cloth behind my back and rolled me over to face him._

"T.K...T.K…T.K!" a voice shouted in my ear. I opened my eyes to Daisuke looking at me and right beside my face. "God, finally you are awake." Daisuke shouted.

Why lord does he have to be so loud?

"Such a loud mouth..." I sighed as I got up and put together my now drooled on books in my bag.

"What did you just say!" He shouted again.

"You heard me Daisuke." I mumbled as I tossed my bag over my shoulder.

He bared his teeth. "Awe bite me bitch." He growled now completely pissed off.

"I will gladly." I growled back. I was not in the mood to deal with him.

Just before the battle was about to start Kari ran in and dragged us both out. Ken and Taichi were waiting outside. We said hi and Kari forced me to say sorry. I shrugged it off though and so did Ken. He had a purplish bruise on his cheek. Imagine if I had hit his nose what the mess it would have been. We had walked to the café Kari wanted to try.

"Hey Matt!" I froze and my eyes slowly went over to him. He was walking over to us cheerfully. "Hey Daisuke, Kari, Ken, Tai." He didn't say my name. I was glad that he didn't. We went into the café to get something and Yamato and Taichi stood outside. I looked behind me at Yamato but I couldn't help but notice…Tai was mumbling about something and he didn't look to happy about it.

"Uh Kari?" I tried to get her attention.

She looked at me. "Yes?"

"Uh I'm going to see what they want." Pointing at her brother and the monster I am related to.

"Oh Okay!" She beamed.

I walked over and stopped out of their eyesight and listened.

"Umm...Matt is something wrong with T.K.?" Tai asked nervously. Something about the way he said it was odd.

Yamato gave him a questioning look. "I don't think so, why you ask?"

"Well he has been different ever since….well you know." I could tell Tai was trying to hint around. Then it clicked. Tai fucking knows something about what happened with Yamato on the day!

I watched as Yamato blinked and eyes narrowed. "Tai what are you insinuating?"

"Did something happen, no I should rephrase that. Did you do something to T.K. after we talked? And don't you dare lie to me." When those last few words came out were coated with venom.

I was shocked though on the look on Yamato's face. As if a child was told there was no such thing as Santa Clause.

"How could you say something like that…?" Yamato tried to sound angry but was miserably failing.

Tai knows something and I have to figure out what happened. Why was Yamato failing so much against Tai but he can smash my head in the wall in an instant. Something wasn't adding up at all. I felt my stomach knot as I kept thinking. Whatever happened with Yamato and Tai got me raped for years.

Anger and nausea filled me. Was this all Tai's fault?

Tai had looked away from Yamato and had seen me peaking out behind the building. His eyes widen slightly and I could tell he whispered my name. The sickening feeling was completely taking over as I watched Yamato's head snap towards me. I shook my head and started to run and didn't look back.

This was Tai's fault!

I looked behind me and shocked that Daisuke and Ken were chasing after me.

I kept running what felt like hours till my legs began to burn and I stopped. Daisuke came up behind me and grabbed the back of my shirt and through me to the wall.

"What the fuck is going on?" He hissed between breaths. Ken was right beside him staring at me intently. I forgot they were both soccer players and could easily chase me down.

"It's none of your fucking business!" I hissed back then fell forward pushing Daisuke back and puking all over the ground.

Ken tried to help me up. "We better get out of here Davis, T.K. This is the bad part of town." My eyes traced the new world in front of me. All the buildings were run down and trashed. Everything around here was dirty. The people walking around look like they would kill us if we looked at them the wrong way.

I nodded finally in agreement as I tried to get back up. Screaming was heard down the street and for we knew it… Shots were fired.

We all hit the ground and the breath was knocked right out of me. Then pain and a lot of it was replaced as I tried to breath. My hands lunged to my own throat trying to grasp a breath. I leaned up on the wall and screaming could still be heard. I looked over at the other two. Ken was getting up and ran over to Daisuke who was bleeding. He had been shot and from the amount of blood leaking from his side it hit something serious.

My ears were ringing as my nausea was mixed with pain. Ken had looked at me and was shouting something. I could only watch his lips move. There were no words. I looked down to see I was bleeding. The crimson liquid had soaked through the shirt. I put one of my hands on the red mess as my eyes followed to the parked car that had been in front of us. My reflection showed red liquid splattered over my face.

Dizziness started to consume me and the pain had destroyed the nausea. Realization had finally hit me as my eyes started to close. I was in the same situation as Daisuke.

I had been shot.

Wow umm i don't knwo what to say.

Taichi knows something is going on but is it because of what he had done? what had he done?

many questions and no answers.

Yes our prescious T.K. has been SHOT! what will happen next?

might be second last chapter stay tune to find out.


	4. Truth

Writer's Note: Sorry this took to long. Busy at school and at work and then my editor had it for a really long time but now it is done and up. I think there is only going to be a one or two more chapters that are going to be really long to finish this up. If any ideas and or comments for what should happen or things I should change, feel free to say them. I have really enjoyed writing T.K. And Matt like this and will finish this series this year. Again sorry for the delay and enjoy. :)

~kibasluv

Why Brother?

Truth

I can't open my eyes. The shear burning pain rid my mind of any sanity. A ringing sound echoed in my head and I let out a dry groan. I wanted to scream; the pain was just too much. The blood was starting to stick and every time I tried to move, the shirt just scraped against the open wound, turning it into a gooey mess.

I opened my eyes slightly. The world was blurry and spinning. There was a person leaning over me, screaming. I watched the lips for a moment before my gaze shifted. Someone else was there but they were all blurry. The person in front of me picked me up, cradling me, screaming, but not at me. Another pair of arms took me from this person as someone else held him back. He wrestled out of the person's arms and jumped into what I thought must be an ambulance.

Realization scurried into my brain as I noticed who it was before blood loss took a hold of me. My eyes fluttered closed and his final shout echoed into oblivion.

"TAKERU!" My brother called.

It's dark. I remember hiding from the dark. I see a smaller blonde in a green hat. Oh, is that me? I pause before taking a few steps toward him, toward me? He is crying. Although he isn't making a sound, tears are streaming down his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He doesn't respond.

"Hey? Hello?" I keep calling until I realize no sound is coming out of my mouth. I have no voice. Then light floods in and the boy looks up.

"Nii-san?" My eyes widen as my brother, in his green sweats, shakes his head and laughs.

"Are you hiding from the dark in the dark?" My eyes widened even more and I gave him a small nod.

"How about I hide with you?" Leaving the door open, he sat down beside the boy.

The boy crawled onto his lap and pouted, leaning his head on the elder, as the preteen rubbed his back with one hand and covered his ear with the other. Shouting could be heard outside as well as the shattering of glass.

"Memories?" I ask to no one in particular. Other memories started flashing by. Like when I started to mimic Yamato's favourite colour, when he took me to the park, when our parents divorced, when I met Patamon, when I thought I lost him, and that day in the rain. One thing was common in all of them; my brother was in them.

But something was odd about the rain one. It was the day my torture started. The memory stopped as I walked over to where he stood, drenched from the rain. His eyes looked hurt and they were red, as though he had been crying.

"Wh-what...What is this? What are you trying to tell me?" I shouted. The memory vanished and all that was left was the dark abyss. "Are you trying to tell me to forgive the bastard? What the fuck do you want from me!" I shouted into the abyss as I fell onto my knees. Anger filled me as red hot tears started to fall.

"The truth." The words were soft but echoed loudly. I looked up to see a blonde with a beige hat, a green and yellow long-sleeve, grey pants, and sneakers. It was me when I was twelve; when everything began.

My throat was dry as I tried to speak. "W-what?"

He gave me a weird look. "The truth." He repeated. "That's all you wanted, right?" My eyes widened.

"N-no! I wanted to kill the bastard!" I shouted letting my anger out on him. He shook his head.

"You have had plenty of chances to kill him. You also had plenty of chances to run away. Plenty of chances to tell anyone and everyone; but you never did." He stated simply, as if it were common knowledge.

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open, trying to think of something to say. It was true. I had so many chances over the years and yet I did nothing.

"W-why...did I do that?" I asked, my voice shaking as my anger started to vanish.

"That's the question you have been asking yourself. Why, why he did it. The truth is what you wanted to know."

I stood up and realized how much taller I have grown, how much I have changed, and how much sicker I look now. "That's all?"

He gave a small shrug. "How am I supposed to know? I'm just what you conjured up in your confusion." An awkward silence spread as I gave him a weird look.

"What?"

"Time's up," he stated and started to vanish.

"What? Wait! I have questions!" I shouted as I tried to grab him.

"Then search for the person with the answers and ask them." He stated before he disappeared into oblivion.

My eyes fluttered open and I heard a piercing beeping noise, screeching to the emptiness. The walls and ceiling were white. Everything was so pure and bright. I sat up and groaned in pain. I squinted and looked down at the white sheets. Pulling them back, my chest was exposed and a bandage wrapped around my stomach. I looked around the empty room before walking over to the glass doors. A brunette nurse trotted over quickly.

"Sir, please lay back down. You're still not allowed to get up!" She ordered but I ignored her. Her shrill voice was painful enough.

"What happened to Daisuke? Um... the other guy that was shot." I stated surprised at how calm my voice was.

"That is none of your concern! You have to rest!" She argued and I swear I saw a vein pop in her forehead. Realizing I wasn't getting anywhere I laid down on the bed as she went around fiddling with the machines and giving me a couple needles before leaving.

A little later my mother came in crying and after dealing with her tears she left. Then one by one my 'friends' came in. I learned that I have been asleep for five days and Daisuke had been asleep for three. He had been shot in the liver but will recover. The bullet that hit me hit my intestines and just passed my kidneys. I would be allowed to leave soon.

As the days went by the memories of what my younger self had said filled my mind. I eventually would drift in and out of reality as if time was standing still in the hospital.

After two weeks I was released into my mother's care. It took all I had to convince her to go back to work, that I could move perfectly fine, though it hurt like a bitch.

"Well let me call Yamato then." She said picking up the phone.

"No!" I shouted, loud enough to make her flinch and give me a weird look. "I prefer to be by myself right now. You know, catch up on my homework." I lied right through my teeth and gave her a fake smile. She nodded and whined a bit more before leaving. Sometimes it was too easy. I sat down in the empty apartment, my mind returning to that question. Eventually I fell asleep again.

A loud crack of thunder made me shoot from my dreamless sleep. I groaned turning to my side, holding my now healing wound. "Fuck..." I hissed out. A cold sensation went through my body as an ice cold can touched my forehead. I stopped, blinking at it for a moment, before taking it and looking at the person who offered it. Yamato was looking back at me. I would have jumped back if it wasn't for the empty look in his eyes. No I can't fall for it again. I sit up with the drink and lean away. He walks off into the kitchen.

"I've been here for two hours now. If I was going to do something I would have done it already." He shouted; his voice as hollow as his eyes. My eyes narrowed as I watched him come back and sit the farthest he could from me. I tried to curl further away but was unable to due to me wound.

"Stop holding your breath." He muttered as he took a sip of water, looking at me from the corner of his eyes before his gaze moved to the window. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and took a sip of ice tea. He was wearing a black v-neck long-sleeve and cameo-green cargo pants.

It was just like that day. I shivered in fear as the memories flooded back and started to drown my mind. The thoughts came back about my episode in the hospital and what had happened before in the park. I stared around the dark room, the only light coming from the lightning outside, and the digital clock saying it was almost seven. So much for my mother being worried about her son. The only sounds that could be heard were the pelting raindrops against the window and our breathing.

"Why." I croaked out, suddenly my throat was very dry. I didn't realize I said anything till his head turned to me, his eyes half lidded, not paying much attention.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"Why did you do that...to me?" My voice barely a whisper by the time I finished the sentence. My eyes were wide with fright as his eyes went back to normal, not in the trance like state they were previously in. This time I yelled though.

"What did Tai do to make you do that!" Tears were threatening to drop from my eyes but I stood my ground. It was true, I wanted to know. For a moment my breath caught as he jumped up, my eyes widen in horror.

Suddenly his body was rigid, hands balled up in fists, staring at the ground. "You heard?" His voice was barely a whisper. I gave a small nod.

"I didn't know really..." He paused. "I was so happy while I was around him that before I knew it, I fell for him hard." He voice sounded hoarse.

"I blew it off for a while but then it didn't matter who I was dating or who I was with, I just wanted him..." He trailed off eyes burning a hole into the floor.

"..Tai..." I whispered back. "I asked him about it first." He continued. "He just laughed and told me to stop joking. Who would think the hot guitarist would be gay." His voice was slowly being coated in venom.

"When I did tell him it wasn't a joke, he stood there dumbfounded and said sorry." I could fill in the blank from there. He ran in the rain to get back here, soaked, miserably and hurt.

"Then you stood there innocently." He growled staring at me. I froze in fear as he

continued.

"Not even slightly aware of anything. So pure that I wanted to taint it with the hatred I

felt." He snarled, but then took a step back and leaned against the wall behind him with a heavy

sigh. His emotions were too insane to keep in control.

"I felt bad for it, Takeru...T.K." He winced as he used my nickname in his calm voice. "In the beginning I did, I truly did. But it washed away, seeing you in pain just like me." His voice was getting dark again as he said those last three words.

"I had stopped thinking of you as my brother and as my toy." I could only stare in horror as my brother stared directly into my eyes, cerulean to forest green.

"When you got...hurt...I actually remembered you were human for awhile. I felt bad again. Pain numbingly." He paused

again, letting the information sink into my skull.

"Tai broke me and I broke you." He laughed a bit as lightning struck again. It was eerily silent for a moment.

"You want me dead, don't you?" He asked, his voice laced with danger though he had a smile on, masking the hurt.

"I suppose to protect my little brother and yet I was the one who hurt him.

Look at that." He laughed again. I heard the front door open, my eyes darting at the sound.

"Yo Matt! T.K.!" Tai's voice called as he walked into to the tense room. Tai darted immediately for me and leaned down.

"Are you alright?" I gave a small nod, as the information was still sinking in.

"Aw, forgot about me?" Yamato hissed before rolling his eyes then blankly started staring at the window.

Tai glared and stood up, his hair sticking to his face from the rain. "This is between us. Why the fuck did you drag him into this? What the fuck did you do to him?" Tai shouted, pointing at me. Again I winced and almost wanted to chuckle at how this sounded like one of those stupid soap operas mom used to watch.

"Question should be what haven't I done to him." He said with a smirk on his face that Tai was ready to punch right off. "You know exactly what."

He finished staring blankly at him with a bored expression. It was if he was almost asking for it. I watched as Tai threw a fist and started punching him but what shocked me more was that he

wasn't fighting back.

"What. The. Fuck." Tai was shouting between punches before he stopped and stared at Yamato who still looked blank, even with red marks from the beating.

"Don't you ever do that again. Fuck, now I gotta find someone to help." Tai snarled as he got up before me and Yamato shouted in unison. "No!" It seemed that was my favourite word

recently. Tai gave me a confused look.

"Why not?" He questioned, his voice completely serious, and the look made me want to shrink back into the couch.

"I don't want anyone to know you! Are fucking nuts!" I shouted before covering my mouth,

realizing what came out. Why was I yelling at my saviour? Yamato stood up and smiled.

"He's my broken doll. He will stay like a doll." He stated and Tai growled a 'shut up' to him. "Unless you want to replace him?" The dirty blonde enquired, his eyebrow arching.

"What the hell do-" "Just as it sounds. You replace him." He interrupted.

"You're fucking sick." Tai hissed stepping in front of me before turning and pulling me up. "C'mon let's get you out of here." My eyes widened in shock as Tai crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Why doesn't anyone ever make it easy?" He mumbled before smirking at me, spinning a baseball bat in his fingers. It was official. Yamato had lost his mind and I was trapped here with him and an unconscious Tai.


End file.
